In this context, it is known to use a reversible glove that is used both for picking up and for transporting such waste. In order to pick up the waste, the user puts the glove onto one hand, then grasps the waste with the gloved hand, and then uses the other hand to turn the glove inside out. The waste is then held captive inside the glove and it is then necessary to close the outside end thereof before putting it into a waste bin.
In order to avoid the user having the disagreeable sensation of taking hold of the waste in the hand, other solutions have been devised involving a substantially rigid box or bag, as set out in patent document U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,777.
In that solution, provision is made for a substantially rectangular box made out of card and presenting an opening defined by a rectangular edge that is extended around its entire periphery by a skirt made of plastics material or of flexible fabric.
To use the bag, the user takes hold of the bottom of the box and turns the skirt inside out so that it surrounds the box. The user then presses the bottom edge of the opening against the ground and causes waste present on the ground to enter into the box. Once that has been done, the user turns the skirt back the right way out so that it extends the opening of the box, and then closes the end of the skirt. With that solution, the user does not have the disagreeable sensation of handling the waste, and dirt present on the ground cannot become deposited on the outside faces of the skirt or of the box because the skirt is turned inside out around the outside faces of the box while the waste is being picked up.
Nevertheless, that solution requires two kinds of material, namely a rigid or semirigid material of card type for the box, and a flexible material of flexible plastics or fabric type for the skirt.
Solutions similar to the above-described solutions are discloses in patent documents U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,836,594 A, 5,280,978 A, 5,282,660 A, and 5,584,519 A.